Absorbent articles such as disposable diapers, training pants, adult incontinence garments, and the like are known, their major function being to absorb and contain body exudates. Such articles are thus intended to prevent the soiling, wetting, or other contamination of clothing or other articles, such as bedding, that come in contact with the wearer. In the case of disposable diapers, they typically all have a similar basic structure that includes a liquid permeable topsheet, a liquid impermeable backsheet, an absorbent core positioned between the topsheet and the backsheet, and a means for fastening the diaper about the wearer's waist.
The means for fastening has typically included tabs mounted on the rear section of the absorbent article, designed to be pulled forward and engaged with the front section of the article when the article is put in place on a wearer. The tabs typically have included fasteners such as the hook or loop portion of a hook-and-loop fastener, with the other portion of the fastener being on the front section. While such fasteners work well, they are sometimes formed from materials that are relatively stiff and inelastic, conditions that may detract from comfort in use. Also, such fasteners may allow a user, particularly a child, to tamper with the closure. While many developments have been made in the art of absorbent articles to improve performance, there remains a need for further performance improvements in terms of at least one of fit, comfort, and resistance to tampering by the wearer.